What Would Happen?
by Navy Babe
Summary: They had always wondered what would happen...now they know. Rating is more for safety, could probably be PG. Another Kibbs fic!
1. Default Chapter

What Would Happen

Spoilers: None (don't think so anyways…)

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and neither is the song. Simple enough for ya:p

Pairing: Gibbs/Kate! Don't think that I can write anything else!

Author's Notes: Just a fun lil idea I came up with in English…again. Must be where my muse hangs out! Please comment, and tell me what you thought!

Kate walked into the bar; not really knowing what she was looking for, but knew she would know when she found it. She had just broken up with her newest boyfriend, Rob. She thought that it was getting too personal, he was getting too serious. And she didn't want serious. She wanted something fun, something that could take her mind off her slowly growing feelings that she shouldn't be having for her boss.

She sat down and ordered a gin and tonic, and picked up a napkin that was sitting on the bar, and began ripping it into small strips. Suddenly, the hairs on her neck stood up, and her spine suddenly straightened. She turned slowly towards the door, confirming what she already subconsciously knew.

Gibbs walked through the door to the local bar, not really sure why he was here. He usually would go home, grab some bourbon, and work on his boat until he fell asleep. But he passed by the bar, and found himself turning into the parking lot. And then he saw her car, and knew why he was being drawn to the parking lot.

He spotted her the minute that he walked through the door, the cream t-shirt she had worn that day stood out among the smoke-filled background of the bar. He watched as she straightened, and slowly turned towards the door. Their eyes locked, and Gibbs was drowning in all that was Caitlin Todd.

She found him immediately, his silver hair seeming to sparkle in the dusky light. His electric blue eyes burned into her, and she smiled softly as he began walking towards her. He took the seat next to her, and she was paralyzed. He was sitting close to her, closer than he needed to, and she could feel his heat emanating from him.

She turned to him, trying to start a conversation, but all words died on her lips when her eyes met his.

'Electricity, eye to eye  
Hey don't I know you  
I can't speak  
Stripped my senses  
On the spot  
I've never been defenseless  
I can't even make sense of this  
You speak and I don't hear a word'

Gibbs spoke up first, putting an end to the almost uncomfortable silence between them. "Bad day Kate?" He asked, motioning to the gin and tonic.

She nodded. "Broke up with my boyfriend." She said, hitting herself mentally the minute the words were out of her mouth. Her boss didn't need to know every detail of her personal life. Although with Tony around, he usually knew whenever she had a new boyfriend, and what had happened with the old one.

She turned back to her drink, when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked over at it resting on her shoulder, and smiled as the rough hand gently squeezed her. "You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Kate nodded, and grinned as she didn't feel his hand go away. "He was getting too serious, and I didn't want serious. It was my decision." She said softly, stirring her drink with a small straw.

She looked over at him, and found her mind wandering into unknown territory. She watched his lips moving, and wondered what they would feel like pressed up against hers. His hand was gone now, but the heat from it remained, burning her. What would it feel like, pressed up against him, between him and his boat, she found herself wondering. She continued watching his lips, and finally realized that they had stopped moving. She looked up at him, and found him looking at her questioningly. Crap, what did he just ask her?

'What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust'

Gibbs was watching Kate amusedly, waiting for an answer to his question. He was talking about a case, and had asked her if she thought they should go interview the sister tomorrow. She was staring at him, and as if someone had flicked on a light switch, her eyes came alive, and began looking around frantically, as if searching for an answer. "I'm sorry, what did you say Gibbs?"

Gibbs grinned, and resisted the urge to laugh at the younger agent. "I asked you if you thought we should interview the sister tomorrow."

Kate nodded, desperately trying to get her mind out of the cloud that it was in. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said absently. She watched as Gibbs unconsciously licked his lips, and inwardly groaned. 'Don't think about your boss that way Todd! It's not like he's asking you to ravish him on the barstool, is he now?' Kate smirked, her thoughts now wandering on to that scenario.

Gibbs grinned as he saw Kate space out again, and turned to the bartender to order a beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man approaching where he and Kate were sitting, and immediately bristled. He recognized the look in the man's eyes, and didn't like it one bit. He looked over at Kate, who was seemingly oblivious to the whole thing. He decided to take matters into his own hands, and got up from his seat.

Kate looked up at him, startled. "Would you like to dance Katie?" He asked in a low voice that he knew had a good effect on women. He didn't realize what he had called her until it was done with, and he just hoped that she wouldn't hurt him.

Kate smiled, and hopped off her barstool. "Sure." She said softly. She began walking towards the dance floor when she felt his hand come to rest on the small of her back. She smiled and continued out to the floor.

Gibbs resisted the urge to smirk at the man who was heading towards them, and looked over at Kate. He put his hand on the small of her back, hoping to make it clear to this man that she was his. He wondered what Kate would think of him being so possessive, but then decided it didn't matter. As long as he didn't ever let her into his thoughts, it didn't matter what happened inside his head.

A song with a slow sultry beat began playing, and Kate smiled at the look on Gibbs' face. It seemed as if he was confused as to how you danced to a song like this. Kate picked up his hands, and placed them on her hips, hoping he wouldn't shoot her for being so forward. She then looped her arms around his neck, and began swaying against him, encouraging him to do the same.

Gibbs still looked flustered, and Kate laughed, soft and seductive. "You were the one that wanted to dance to this song Gibbs." She was warring with herself, wondering where this sudden bravery was coming from. She was openly flirting with her boss, her boss that obviously had no interest in her.

That's what she thought anyway, until she felt Gibbs begin to mimic her motions, and rub against her. 'Oh God.' Kate thought. 'How the hell am I going to see this man the same at work?'

'The room is spinning out of control  
Act like you didn't notice  
Brushed my hand'

Forbidden fruit  
Ring on my finger  
You're such a moral, moral man  
You throw it away, no question  
Will I pretend I'm innocent'

He'll admit it; he wasn't completely sure what he had gotten into when this song started playing. He hadn't completely thought out the actions of asking her to dance, such as, actually having to dance with Caitlin Todd. 'Note to self. Think through actions that could potentially embarrass you in public.' Gibbs thought to himself.

He smiled when she grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips. He was proud of her, seeing her be so assertive with him; it showed that she wasn't intimidated by him anymore. 'Which is a good thing.' Gibbs thought to himself, as his fingers flexed against the soft material of her pants.

As she began moving against him, he bit his lip, and tried to focus on anything but the movement of her body against his, but found it very difficult. He unconsciously began moving with her, the alluring feel of her finally taking over the 'Hands off' section of his brain that he had placed her in.

He looked down at Kate, and saw her as a woman, no longer as his subordinate. And he was a damn lucky man to have such a beautiful woman in his arms. He noticed that her head was down, determined to look anywhere but up at him. He needed to change that.

She shivered as she felt one of his hands leave her hip, and begin stroking her arm. She looked up at him curiously, and was greeted by tumultuous blue eyes, and a soft grin that completely melted her bones. Now that he had her attention, his hand dropped down back to her hip, and gently pulled her closer to him.

He was worried for a minute when she looked up at him and didn't do anything, but then she gently smiled, and he was pleased. She was his and no man, not DiNozzo, or Rob, or that man now sitting dejectedly back with his friends, could change that. They continued to dance, and Gibbs took time to really examine Kate. He realized, somewhere in the back of his mind, that she probably found it strange her boss was staring at her, but it didn't seem to bother her.

He stared into her eyes for a while, falling deeper and deeper into them. His glance grazed over her nose and cheeks, and rested on her lips. They were partially open, and she made a little gasping noise as his thumb came up and gently brushed across them. She took another step towards him; all the while keeping up the now steady motion of their hips, and now a ray of light couldn't get between them.

He was entranced by her lips. They were full and soft, and she didn't have on any lipstick, as it had all worn off. And all he could think about was tasting them, finally kissing Kate.'What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust'

Kate looked up at Gibbs with hooded eyes, the brown orbs conveying everything that she felt. It seems as if the lyrics to the song had just kicked in, and she realized that they fit perfectly with what she was feeling. What would it be like kissing Jethro Gibbs? She imagined that he'd taste like coffee, and something forbidden that her blood craved. She taunted him, by licking her top lip slowly.

Gibbs' eyes turned a dark, dangerous shade of blue as he gazed down at Kate. The little voice in his head that always told him that this attraction to Kate was wrong was beginning to fade, replaced by a darker voice, telling him to take what he wanted. And right now, Gibbs wanted Caitlin Todd. And as much as that little voice scolded him, he found that he couldn't turn away from her, even if he wanted to.

'I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the walls are crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away'

'What would happen if we kissed  
Would your tongue slip past my lips  
Would you run away, would you stay  
Or would I melt into you  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust  
Spontaneously combust'

The song ended, but the couple on the dance floor didn't notice. They were no longer co-workers, a boss and his subordinate, but they were two people who were about to give into their deepest, most secret desires. Kate's face was upturned, and her eyes fluttered shut, waiting for him to descend upon her.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Gibbs tilted his head down, and brushed his lips against hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down, and keeping him where she needed him. The kiss started out a soft exploration, but soon succumbed to the tension that had been between them since they met. Mouths opened, tongues dueled, and soft moans filled the air around them. Gibbs brought one hand from her waist around to the small of her back, and the other came up to her cheek, stroking gently.

Their lungs finally begged for oxygen, and they reluctantly broke apart. Both were breathing in uneven gasps, and had yet to make a move to step away from the other. Gibbs grinned as he looked down at Kate, with her swollen lips, her flushed cheeks, and her chest heaving, gasping for air. He had made her gasp for air, and he was strangely proud.

"Wow Gibbs…" She finally choked out, rather proud that she got two syllables out. She looked at him dazedly, and smiled softly. "I thought that you said romance between agents never works Gibbs." Kate said, recalling his words to her, what seems like forever ago.

"One kiss doesn't constitute as a romance Kate." Gibbs said, his voice rough from their kiss. Kate looked down, swallowing back her disappointment in hearing him say this. Gibbs knew immediately what she was thinking, that he didn't want this with her. "And besides, a romance and a relationship are two very different things Katie."

She looked up, her eyes giving away her confusion. "What?" It's the only thing she can think of to say.

"A romance is more of an affair Kate. A fling. A relationship on the other hand, is something serious. Something that means a lot to both people involved." He bends his head slightly, just enough to graze her lips with his. "I want a relationship with you Agent Todd. If you're willing, that is."

Kate smiled, big and happy, and nodded, burying her face in his neck. "I want a relationship with you too Gibbs." She breathed against his skin. She pulled back, concern suddenly in her eyes. "But what about NCIS?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We can date, as long as we keep it out of the office. If we go further," Gibbs paused, waiting to see Kate's reaction to this. She just nodded, her eyes sparkling with something that he had never quite been able to identify. "If we go further than dating, than I'm sure that we could work something out. I can't work forever anyway." He said.

Kate just shook her head and laughed. "I can't imagine NCIS without you Gibbs."

He just laughed, something that Kate wasn't exactly familiar with coming from Gibbs. "For God's sakes Kate, I love you, call me Jethro already." Kate's eyes widened with his admission, and she just stared up at him.

Gibbs stopped all movement, and looked down at her. A soft smile began to appear on her face, and his fears started to ease. "I love you too…Jethro." Gibbs smiled back at her, fully, and happily.

They kissed briefly, indulging in their newly divulged feelings. Gibbs, once again, broke it off, and glanced down at Kate. "Come out to dinner with me Katie." It was more of a plead than an order or a demand.

Kate just smiled and nodded. She took Gibbs' hand and led him back to the bar to pick up her coat. She put down a few bills for her drinks, and turned back to Gibbs, still smiling happily. "Let's go."

They walked out of the bar together, and went to Gibbs' car, deciding that they could pick up Kate's car later. Kate settled herself in the passenger seat, and looked over at the man next to her. She had always wondered what would happen if they kissed, and now, she finally knew. And she had to say, she was pretty happy with the results.

Author's Notes: Remember to review! I love to hear what you guys think!


	2. First Dance

All information in the first chapter…

Note: Takes place about a year after first chapter

Today just might have been the happiest day in Jethro Gibbs' life, he finds himself thinking as he looks down at the woman tucked into his side. Granted, he's done this four times now, but this time feels different. Special. Which is a good thing, since he's pretty sure that Kate would kick his ass if it wasn't forever.

He hears her laugh, and smiles down at her again. They're talking with Tony and his date, Christie, who he had been dating for a surprisingly long time. Maybe the team was growing up.

Abby and McGee sauntered on up to the group, Abby still in her custom made black maid of honor dress. "Congrats you guys!" Abby said happily, hugging Kate fiercely. Kate just laughed and returned Abby's hug full force. When they let each other go, Abby turned to Gibbs seriously. "If you break her heart, they will never find your body." She said, a serious expression on her face. She then turned to Kate and said, "If you break his heart, they will never find your body." The group just laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it." They said in unison.

Just then the DJ came over the sound system. "We'd now like for the happy couple to come out on the dance floor for their first dance 'What Would Happen' by Meredith Brooks! Put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Jethro Gibbs!"

Kate looked up at Gibbs, and laughed, taking his hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor. She smiled up at him as the song started playing the familiar beat that their bodies instinctively slipped into. "Everyone's going to wonder about this song Gibbs."

He just smiled, and nuzzled her neck slightly. "Let them wonder."

Tony glanced at Ducky, and then over to the happy couple on the floor. He began to listen to the lyrics to the song, and began to chuckle. "Kind of a strange song for a first dance, don't you think Ducky?"

He nodded. "I believe that it might have something to do with their past Anthony. But you're right; it is a rather odd song for a wedding."

Kate and Gibbs didn't notice their families and co-workers curious stares though, since they were in a world of their own. "I love you Jethro." Kate whispered against her husband's neck. She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him.

"I love you too Katie." He said, smiling bigger and brighter than she had ever seen. "And I promise you that this is forever."

Kate laughed lightly. "And I'm supposed to take the word of a man that's been married three times? How many times did you tell them that?"

Gibbs smiled back, and lightly kissed her. "Never did. I never felt this way with any of my other wives Kate, as horrible as that sounds." He said, looking lovingly into her eyes. "I never had the desire to have children, until I met you Katie." He whispered.

Kate looked up at him, surprised. "What……do you mean….you'd want to?" She asked, truly surprised. He nodded silently, and just looked down at her, gauging her reaction to this. "When?"

Something danced in Gibbs' eyes that Kate had seen just a few times before. She grinned when she realized what it was. Gibbs was feeling playful. "Well, tonight looks pretty good to me." Kate just giggled, and laid her head against his shoulder, indulging in the feel of his arms around her. "I just hope that I can be a good husband and father." Gibbs said quietly.

Kate looked up at him, and held his gaze. "Gibbs, will you ever walk out on me, or any children that we may have?" She asked. He shook his head 'no' fiercely. "Will you ever cheat on me?" Again, he shook his head no. "Will you ever hurt our children or me?"

"Oh God no Katie." He said, dropping a kiss on her head.

She smiled up at him. "Then you're going to be a wonderful father…and husband." She said. "I understand how you get with cases Gibbs. I've worked with you for five years now. I may worry about you, but I understand that that's just how you operate." She said.

Gibbs smiled, and lightly kissed her. "How was I ever lucky enough to find you Caitlin Todd?"

"Gibbs." She said, grinning. He cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, and looked down at her. "I'm not Caitlin Todd anymore…I'm Caitlin Gibbs, remember?" Gibbs smiled and laughed, and Kate joined in. "And I think that the fates just wanted you to take your time. Had to find the right girl to keep you in line." She said, smirking.

Gibbs laughed and dropped another kiss on the top of her head. "I suppose so Katie."

The song ended, and the couple separated slightly, as their guests applauded. They looked at each other and smiled, and went off to go socialize. Gibbs felt a bit of apprehension when they approached Kate's parents. He had met them before, but he wasn't sure how they would react to him now that their little girl was his wife.

Michael Todd stood next to his wife Angela, and turned to the happy couple as they approached. He enveloped his daughter in a large hug, and turned to Gibbs, his hand outstretched. "Welcome to the family Jethro." He said, as Gibbs shook his hand.

Kate and her mother started to talk to Ducky, leaving Gibbs and Kate's father to themselves. Gibbs shifted back and forth, looking over at his father-in-law, waiting for him to speak. "You know, when Kate first told me that she had fallen in love with her boss, I thought she was crazy." Michael said.

Gibbs wasn't completely sure where this was going, and therefore kept his mouth shut. "I kept on trying to dissuade her, telling her that it wasn't a good idea to get involved with you." Gibbs almost laughed, remembering when he had basically told her the same thing. Michael turned to Gibbs, a small smile on his face. "But you're a good man Jethro. I trust you to take care of my little girl."

Gibbs smiled, and nodded. "I'll protect her with my life, and love her as long as I live, Sir."

Michael laughed, and clapped Gibbs on the back. "You're my son-in-law Jethro, call me Michael." Just then Kate and her mother came back up, and Kate greeted Gibbs with a kiss on the cheek.

"Tony wants cake, so he subtly asked me if we could cut it now." She said, laughingly.

Gibbs smiled down at his wife, and nodded. He then turned to Michael, nodding his goodbyes. Michael responded in kind, and turned to his wife who had found yet another person to socialize with.

Gibbs and Kate walked up hand in hand to the table where the cake was. The DJ asked for everyone's attention, and soon everyone was focused on the couple. They laughed as they both grabbed the knife handle. "Bet you're a pro at this now, huh?" Kate said jokingly.

Gibbs laughed. "I suppose you could say that."

Soon there were two small pieces of cake lying on the plate that someone had laid out for them. Kate picked up the small piece, and brought her hand up to Gibbs' mouth. "Open wide Jethro." She said softly, looking up into his eyes. He smiled down at her, and obligingly opened up his mouth. She stuck the piece into his mouth and he chewed carefully, never taking his eyes off hers.

Kate smiled as she spotted a small spot of frosting that had come off on his lip. She leaned in slowly, and gently kissed off the section of the white confection. Gibbs didn't realize that he had had frosting on his face, but responded happily when Kate kissed him, hooking his arms around her waist.

Kate laughed when they pulled back. "You had frosting on your face." She said simply.

"Well thank you for removing it Katie." Gibbs said, joining in her laughter. He then picked up the remaining piece of cake, and brought it up to Kate's mouth, which was already open, and popped it inside.

A playful groan came from the crowd of guests. "Oh come on, no cake in the face? I thought this was a wedding!"

The crowd laughed, and Kate and Gibbs shook their head as they located Tony amongst the guests. Kate mock-glared at him and said, "You want me to shove cake in your face DiNozzo?" Tony just grinned and laughed. He turned to Christie to say something, when suddenly he felt something hit the side of his face.

Tony looked up at the couple, trying to determine which one did it. Kate just giggled, trying to hide her amused smile behind her hand. Gibbs stood next to her, with a trademark smirk on his face. "Boss…!" Tony whined. Everyone began laughing, Kate and Gibbs were laughing the hardest as Tony wiped the small piece of cake off his cheek.

"Come on Tony, you said that you wanted cake in the face!" Kate said between her bursts of laughter.

After the cake, everyone got back on the dance floor, preparing to dance the night away. Gibbs took Kate into his arms for the second time that night, and happily snuggled into his chest. Gibbs grinned and looked down at her. "You look beautiful today Katie. I've seen four women come down the aisle towards me in my life, but you were the only one that looked like an angel." He said quietly.

Kate looked up and him and returned his grin. "I've caused the great Agent Gibbs to go poetic? I really must be something special."

Gibbs nodded, and brushed his lips with hers. "You are Katie-girl. You are."

Author's Notes: Complete and utter fluff? Yes…but when did someone ever get hurt by fluff :P I might 'continue' with this story, depends on whether or not the muse hits me (yes, I have an abusive muse…help me.):P Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and a big thank you to Amanda (redcherry11) for betaing! Love you girlie!


End file.
